This invention relates to games and, more particularly, to electronic guessing games.
Guessing games have a long history. Most such games are played with two players. One player chooses a secret word or number which is to be guessed by the other player. The secret word or number is typically written on a piece of paper which is kept from the sight of the person making the guess. After each guess is made the opposing player offers a hint to direct the guessing player toward a more accurate guess. The game is terminated when either the guessing player finally guesses the secret word or number or he has used up either a predetermined number of guesses or a preallotted length of time.
Such guessing games provide only a limited amount of entertainment for the players. In the past, guessing games have lacked the excitement and stimulation necessary to maintain the player's interest. Consequently, players quickly tire of playing such games.
Recent improvements in electronic computer circuitry have led to the construction of a variety of electronic games. In these electronic games the person may play against an electronic computer, eliminating the necessity for other players. These games are also capable of producing a variety of visual and audible signals.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electronic guessing game.
It is another object of this invention to provide an electronic guessing game which may be played with only one player.
It is another object of this invention to provide an electronic guessing game which provides a variety of visual and audible signals to heighten the enjoyment of the game.